The Doctor
"The Doctor" was the main alias used by a renegade Time Lord from Gallifrey who traveled through time and space with various companions in his obsolete and "borrowed" Type 40 TARDIS. They were the universe's "greatest defender", having saved the cosmos thousands of times throughout a long life, becoming a great legend across the whole universe. Though largely a believer in non-violent conflict resolution, they were, when absolutely necessary, a great warrior. Indeed, some civilizations in the universe (e.g. the denizens of the Gamma Forests) translated the word doctor as warrior, (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) whilst others saw the Doctor as a compassionate benefactor, worthy of their admiration and compassion. (TV: Last of the Time Lords, The Wedding of River Song) Although he had saved untold numbers on his travels, he was thought to have caused the deaths of billions at the conclusion to the Last Great Time War. (TV: Dalek) Though most of the Daleks were killed in the crossfire, Gallifrey — disappearing, rather than being burned — was hidden thanks to the efforts of "all thirteen" of his incarnations, the first eleven of which retained no memory of the event. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) For his actions, the Time Lords granted him a new cycle of regenerations, allowing him to live on after using up all available regenerations in his first cycle. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) From the latter years of his first incarnation onward, the Doctor had a pronounced affinity for Earth and the human race. After departing Gallifrey, he voluntarily chose to spend time on the planet, (TV: An Unearthly Child, AUDIO: Summer, The Haunting of Thomas Brewster) choosing it as the place of his exile during most of his third incarnation, (TV: Spearhead from Space - The Three Doctors) and even owning property in Kent (COMIC: Fellow Travelers, PROSE: Verdigris, Warlock, Warchild, The Dying Days, Mad Dogs and Englishmen) and New York City. (PROSE: The Forgotten Army) He favored Great Britain as a frequently visited location, taking most of his companions from there. (TV: An Unearthly Child, Spearhead from Space, The Time Monster, Rose, Smith and Jones, Partners in Crime, etc.) Even before the disappearance of Gallifrey, the Doctor spent much more time on Earth than on his homeworld. The Doctor's personal history was constantly changing and contradicting itself. (PROSE: Unnatural History) The Doctor has been played by many people. These include William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGaan, Christopher Eccelston, David Tennant, Matt Smith, John Hurt, and Peter Capaldi. His theme His theme song The Protectors of the Multi-Universe The Doctor is a friend and guardian of David, Abigail and Olivia. He has also been like a father to Abigail and adopts her into his family alongside Ebony, Jenny, and Rose. The Chaotic Wars Jessie, James and Meowth stumbled upon part of the TARDIS and found a message from the Doctor. He had picked up on a strange reading which lead him to that dimension. Unfortunately, something there lead him to his demise. LOTM: Monster Squad After losing his traveling companions, The Doctor runs away and becomes a wanted man by the villains who are hunting him down. He encounters Mickey and Twilight, befriending them and protecting them from the bounty hunters. After meeting Vincent Van Ghoul, he is told of his destiny and to become the leader of the Monster Squad. The Doctor soon accepts his position. He, along with Mickey and Twilight soon help four children, Arnold, Wirt, Coraline, and Will Vandom. All four of them soon join the team to help the Doctor find the monsters and save the Multi-Universe. Having to protect his new friends no matter what. Incarnations The Doctor, being a Time Lord, has had many faces, with a total of thirteen (technically fifteen) at this point. Only a few have been involved in the many struggles of the Multi-Universe, however. The Ninth Doctor The Tenth Doctor It should be noted that, though he called himself the Tenth, he was really the Eleventh and the Twelfth, on account of ignoring the War Doctor and creating a Meta-Crisis to keep his face. This Doctor may have been a bit vain, due to his extreme reluctance to regenerate (he insisted that it would be just like dying) while almost all other Doctors treated the process of regeneration like no big deal. The Eleventh Doctor It should be noted that, though he called himself the Eleventh, he was in reality the Thirteenth Doctor. This Doctor is a much more quirky, childish, and upbeat character compared to those that came before and after him. He also expressed much more compassion than other recent Doctors. The Twelfth Doctor Appearing externally older than his past few incarnations, this Doctor is rude, abrasive, and proud. He seems to have lost much respect for almost everything in the universe. Menslady125, however, is very fond of him. The Thirteenth Doctor The Thirteenth Doctor is the latest incarnation, succeeding the Twelfth Doctor. She is the first Doctor to be female. Powers and abilities * '''Regeneration 1 - '''allows the avoidance of death by taking on a new physical appearance * '''Regeneration 2 - '''allows the regeneration of a severed body part * '''Sonic Wave - '''sends out a wave of energy from the Sonic Screwdriver that can not only break tough locks, but damage an opponent * '''Sonic Scream - '''a stronger version of Sonic Wave that causes massive damage to an opponent * '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney. The Doctor has also found a way to channel it through his Sonic Screwdriver. Gallery doctor.JPG doctor alert.JPG doctor and tardis.JPG|The Doctor at the TARDIS doctor attack.JPG|SONIC WAVE! doctor doesn't look happy.JPG doctor down.JPG doctor happy.JPG doctor huh.JPG doctor looking for me.JPG|Me again! doctor looking mad.JPG doctor looks.JPG doctor looks steamed.JPG doctor looks ticked off.JPG|The Doctor is not pleased with the hostility of the Daleks toward Hooverville! doctor pose.JPG doctor ready.JPG doctor runs.JPG doctor shocked.JPG doctor stunned.JPG doctor traumatized.JPG doctor under pressure.JPG doctor what the.JPG|Have we met before? doctor whoa.JPG doctor with sonic screwdriver.JPG Fezzy_Doctor.jpg|The eleventh incarnation of the Doctor thinks fezzes are cool. Twelfth_Doctor.png|The twelfth incarnation of the Doctor. doctor crazy smile.jpg doctor hello i'm the doctor.jpg doctor hmm well.jpg doctor pardon.jpg doctor puppy dog face.jpg doctor shocked.gif doctor silly.jpg doctor so then.jpg doctor whoo.jpg Season-4-Promotional-Picture-the-tenth-doctor-23941287-2000-14472.jpg|The Doctor on appearing on Disney doctor big smile.jpg doctor ha ha.gif doctor i can manage.png doctor i'm game.jpg doctor slight smile.jpg doctor cry.gif|Someone give this guy a hug! doctor hurt.png|Ouch! 2x10-love-and-monsters-the-tenth-doctor-24914806-1600-900.jpg daveyt-hamlet.jpg tenth_doctor_brown_coat__85361.jpg Tenth_Doctor_Leave_that_body_and_end_it.jpg doctor hug.jpg Seventh Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|The Seventh Doctor The Doctor and His Family.png Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Characters hailing from the Doctor Who Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Team heroes Category:Aliens Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Fettered Characters Category:Humanoid Category:The A-Team Category:Shape Shifters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Handsome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Regenerators Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Nameless Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by David Tennant Category:Badass Normal Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Telepaths Category:Characters whose real names are unknown Category:Awesome Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Big Goods Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Hurt Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Magic Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:The Doctor and Rose Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Will Friedle